


Śniąca Dolly.

by WingedWhite



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWhite/pseuds/WingedWhite
Summary: Tytuł może się zmienić, więc nie zdziwić się jeśli praca "zniknie".Najpewniej po prostu zmieniłem tytuł.Historia samą w sobie pisałem wcześniej na wattpadzie, przenoszę ją tutaj.
Relationships: Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)





	1. Dorothy w niebezpieczeństwie.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy rozdział jest krótki, bo niecałe 240 słów, ale później będzie więcej.

Dolly znajdowała się w parku. Część parku była zamknięta, z powodu robót drogowych, których celem było odnowienie chodnika, i pomnika w jego centrum. Jednak w pozostałej części, można było swobodnie korzystać. Dolly jeździła na deskorolce, pilnując przy okazji rodzeństwa, żeby żadne się nie zgubiło, bądź wpadło w kłopoty. Dylan poprosił ją, ponieważ musiał coś załatwić. Zgodziła się, z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, wciąż była mu wdzięczna za to, co zrobił dla niej kiedy musiała pracować dla Clarissy w czasie pokazu Aportu. Po drugie żałowała, że ten cały czas to on zajmował się całym domem i tym, żeby wszystkim było miło, nawet kosztem czasu prywatnego, którego i tak miał mało. Kiedy tak myślała, zauważyła, że nie widzi najmłodszej siostrzyczki Dorothy. Szybko się rozejrzała, nigdzie jej nie widziała. Spojrzała na teren zamknięty parku. Jest! Dorothy szła przez fragment chodnika, z którego płyty zostały usunięte, aby zrobić miejsce na nowe i o zgrozo. Ludzie zaczęli kłaść płytę akurat w miejscu, gdzie szła Dorothy.

"Dorothy!" krzyknęła Dolly i popędziła ile sił w łapach, aby zabrać Dorothy spod płyty, nim ta zostanie na nią położona. To by ją zmiażdżyło. Pędziła i pędziła. "Uda mi się! Uda mi się!" skandowała Dolly w myślach. Wjechała pod płytę, złapała Dorothy, pędziła dalej. Jechała, i zrozumiała, że nie zdąży wyjechać, zanim płyta ich nie zamknie. Postanowiła rzucić Dorothy poza płytę, żeby chociaż ona była bezpieczna. Rzut. Jest! Dorothy siedzi poza płytą, a Dolly miażdży ciężka, cementowa płyta.


	2. Czy to był sen?

Dolly zerwała się z posłania. Był już ranek. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, ponieważ byli wielką rodziną, to musieli spać w wiele psów w jednym pokoju. Ona spała z Da Vinci, Dizzy, DeeDee, Dallas, Destiny i Déjà vu.

Wstała tak, żeby nikogo nie obudzić. Poszła do kuchni, żeby zjeść jakieś śniadanie. Kiedy weszła do kuchni, Dylan tam był, i przygotowywał śniadanie dla reszty rodziny.

Dolly: Cześć Dylan.

Dylan: Hej, jak się spało?

Dolly: Dobrze, tylko miałam dziwny sen.

Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza.

Dylan: Chcesz się podzielić, co w nim było?

Dolly: Nie sądziłam, że będziesz chciał słuchać o snach.

Dylan: No mów, bo jestem ciekawy.

Dolly: No dobrze. W nim chciałeś, żebym zajęła się wyprowadzeniem dzieciaków...

Dolly opowiada Dylanowi swój sen.

Dolly: Całe szczęście, że to tylko sen i jednak żyję.

Dylan: Tak, ale ciekawa rzecz, faktycznie muszę coś załatwić i chciałbym, żebyś się zajęła wyprowadzeniem.

Dolly przyspieszając tempo mówienia: Co? Po tym jak usłyszałeś, co się stało? Co jeśli to...

Dylan zamyka pyszczek Dolly swoją łapą.

Dylan: Dolly. To był tylko sen. To nie tak, że to się naprawdę stanie. Poza tym, jak wczoraj byliśmy w Parku, to nie widziałem żadnych robót drogowych.

Dylan zabrał łapę.

Dolly: Ta. Pewnie masz rację. W końcu to sen, a nie rzeczywistość nie?

Dylan: Dokładnie.

Dolly: Ehh, dobra. A można wiedzieć, co to za rzecz, którą musisz załatwić?

Dylan z uśmiechem na pyszczku: Ta-jem-ni-ca.

Dylan skończył przygotowywać śniadanie, i na pełny regulator krzyknął "Śniadanie!".  
W następnej chwili widać było białą lawinę w czarne kropki wlewającą się do kuchni.

W drodze do Parku.

Fergus: Czyż to nie Dolly? Co tam słychać?

Dolly: Tia, cześć. Dzisiaj ja wyprowadzam szczeniaki, bo Dylan musi coś zrobić. Wiesz może, o co chodzi?

Fergus: Obawiam się, że nie.

Dolly: Szkoda. Plus miałam dzisiaj okropny koszmar, w którym...

Dochodzą do Parku, gdzie są roboty drogowe.

Dolly: Co to jest?!

Fergus: Roboty drogowe?

Dolly: Nic nie rozumiesz! Jest wszystko jak w tym śnie!

Fergus: Co się w nim stało?

Dolly opowiada sen.

Fergus: To tylko sen Dolly.

Dolly: *wydech*. Ta, masz rację. Dylan też tak mówił.

Fergus: To jestem w czymś podobny do Dylana? To mamy dwie opcje, albo to jest prawda, albo zamieniam się w sztywniaka.

Fergus daje popisowy taniec wygibańcowy.

Fergus: Nie, jeszcze nie zesztywniałem. Więc to musi być prawda.

Dolly: Taaa, ale i tak będę pilnowała tych robót.

Dolly jeździła na deskorolce, pilnując rodzeństwa, zwracając szczególną uwagę na tych przy robotach drogowych, kiedy zauważyła przy nich Dorothy. Miała już wchodzić pod płytę.

Dolly: Dorothy nie!!!

Dorothy się zatrzymała, spojrzała na Dolly z pytaniem w oczach, i płyta weszła na swoje miejsce.

Dolly podjeżdża i bierze na deskorolkę Dorothy.

Dolly: Przez resztę pobytu, siedzisz ze mną.

Fergus podbiega do Dolly.

Fergus: Słyszałem twój krzyk, co się stało?

Dolly z drżeniem w głosie: Ten sen. On prawie się wydarzył.

Dolly opowiada sytuację.

Fergus: Wow, nie miałaś już kiedyś takich przepowiadających snów?

Dolly: Nie, jak dotąd nie. Późno już, trzeba zebrać szczeniaki.

Dolly zbiera szczeniaki i wracają razem do domu.

Przez całą drogę Dolly była przybita, tym co prawie się stało.

Dolly otworzyła drzwi, a tam:

Wszyscy: Niespodzianka!

Na pyszczku Dolly pojawił się uśmiech, i zapomniała o dzisiejszym incydencie.

Dylan: Twoje 16 urodziny! Dlatego chciałem, żebyś się zajęła szczeniakami. Musiałem odebrać tort z piekarni... trzywarstwowy, każda z karmy o innym smaku, pierwsza warstwa o smaku Wołowiny, druga Wieprzowiny, a trzecia Drób. Wszystko oblane pysznym sosem do mięs.

Impreza szła w najlepsze. Przybyli wszyscy znajomi Dolly. Snowball, Roxy, Fergus, i inni. Przyszedł nawet Hanzel. Wieczorem przyszła pora na przemowę jubilatki.

Dolly: Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie na moje urodziny. Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek będzie pamiętał o nich, biorąc pod uwagę, że sama nie pamiętałam. - śmieje się nerwowo - Jednak ta impreza miałaby prawa bytu, bez Dylana, i szczeniaków, którymi musiałam się... zająć.

W tym momencie spojrzała na szczęśliwą Dorothy, i wróciły do niej wszystkie uczucia kiedy wracała do domu, oraz przeszył ją dreszcz. Łzy zebrały się w jej oczach.

Dolly: Ja... przepraszam.

Dolly wybiega, pędząc do swojego pokoju.

Wszyscy patrzą po sobie, zdziwieni.

Dylan: Noooo... To chyba koniec imprezy. Przepraszam wszystkich za taki koniec. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale spróbuję to ogarnąć. Tymczasem was proszę się nie martwić, i iść spokojnie do domów. Możecie mi to zostawić.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Dylan poszedł pod pokój Dolly, i zapukał.

Dolly: Proszę.

Wewnątrz.

Dylan: Wszystko w porządku?

Dolly: To się wydarzyło Dylan.

Dylan: Co się wydarzyło?

Dolly: SEN! Sen się wydarzył! Roboty Drogowe były w parku! Dorothy prawie weszła pod jedną z płyt! Gdybym nie miała tego snu, umarłabym w obronie Dorothy!

Dylan: Ale jednak to się nie wydarzyło. Jesteś tu z nami, i nic ci nie jest.

Dolly: Ale gdyby nie ten sen...

Dylan: Właśnie! Myślę, że nie bez przyczyny miałaś ten sen. Miałaś go wyśnić, żeby nic się nie stało Dorothy.

Dolly: Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Dylan: Tak. Tak właśnie myślę (żartobliwym tonem). Dzisiaj może wyśnisz kolejny sen, który ocali nam skórę?

Dolly: Ta, może. Niezłą scenę tam zrobiłam, nie?

Dylan. Tak, troszkę. Ale nie martw się, możemy powiedzieć, że miałaś po prostu zły dzień.

Dolly: Ta, czemu nie... Dzięki Dylan.

Dylan: Nie ma za co.

Dolly: Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?

Dylan: Dzisiaj twoje urodziny, więc zrobię, cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz.

Dolly z ciekawością w głosie: Wszystko?

Dylan: Może poza zjedzeniem sierści kota, to by mnie zabiło, ale poza tym, wszystko. Jeśli taka twoja wola, to nawet wydepiluję sobie całe futro. Ale błagam, nie każ mi tego robić.

Dolly: Ciekawy pomysł, ale nie. Wolę moją pierwszą myśl.

Dylan: Zamieniam się w słuch.

Dolly zarumieniona: Mogę dzisiaj spać z tobą?

Dylan również zarumieniony: Whoa. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Ale słowa dotrzymam. Dzisiaj śpimy razem. Ale gdzie? Skoro wszystkie pokoje są zajęte?

Dolly: Mam pewien pomysł, chodź.

Dolly i prowadzi Dylana do domku na drzewie.

Dolly: Co ty na to?

Dylan: W sumie nie pomyślałem o tym, a przecież wielokrotnie tam spałem.

Dylan kładzie się na posłaniu, Dolly dołącza do niego chwilę później, tuląc się do niego jak do maskotki.

Dolly: Dziękuję Dylan, tego było mi trzeba.

Dylan odwzajemnia przytulasa.

Dylan: Nie ma za co.

I tak zasypiają w swoich objęciach. Dylan, wiedząc, że pomógł siostrze się pozbierać, a Dolly szczęśliwa, w objęciach tego, którego ceniła najbardziej.


	3. Dawkins! Oddychaj!

Tym razem Dolly wiedziała, że to sen. Obudziła się, w domku na drzewie, a Dylana nie było na posłaniu przy niej. Poszła do kuchni pełna nadziei, że tam znajdzie Dylana. Jednak zamiast Dylana znalazła tam Dawkinsa, który leżał na podłodze, i charczał. Dolly bała się, nie wiedziała, co mu się stało. Mimo tego, że wiedziała, że to sen, to i tak bała się, jakby to była najprawdziwsza prawda. Ostatnie słowa, które wydobył z siebie Dawkins to "Ut-kwi-ło... W... Gardle...". Jasne już było, że się udławił, jednak było już za późno. Następnie Dawkins umarł i jedyne co zostało to truchło szczeniaka.  
Dolly obudziła się. Tym razem obok miała Dylana. Jednak nie przejmowała się nim. Natychmiast wstała, co obudziło Dylana.

Dylan: Co się stało?

Dolly: Chodźmy do kuchni! Dawkins ma kłopoty!

Dylan: Co? Skąd wiesz?

Dolly szarpiąc Dylana w stronę wyjścia.

Dolly: Chodź szybko! Znowu miałam sen, w którym Dawkins udławił się na śmierć!

Dylan: Dobra, i tak trzeba zacząć robić śniadanie, a w ten sposób mogę udowodnić, że to był tylko sen.

Dolly ciągnąć Dylana w stronę wyjścia: Taktaktaktak! Szyybkooo! Bo on umrze! A ja nie wiem jak wykonać tego heimlicha!

Dylan: Dobrze.

Dylan zaczyna biec za Dolly do kuchni. Jeszcze przed przekroczeniem progu, słychać było, jak ktoś upadł. Dylan wziął to na poważnie, i wbiegł do kuchni. Zobaczył Dawkinsa na podłodze.  
Dolly weszła za Dylanem i zobaczyła, co się dzieje.

Dolly: Mówiłam! Dalej pomóż mu!

Dylan wykonuje chwyt heimlicha na Dawkinsie.

Dawkins: Dzięki Dylan, ale skąd wiedziałeś, że mam problem? Byłem sam, a reszta jeszcze śpi.

Dylan: Ja nie wiedziałem. Dolly wiedziała.

Dawkins: Skąd?

Dolly: Ze snu...

Dawkins: Że jak?

Dolly coraz bardziej przyspieszając: Dobrze słyszałeś, ze snu. Najpierw wczoraj przyśnił mi się koszmar, w którym umarłam w obronie Dorothy, i sytuacja powtórzyła się niczym ze snu, tylko w rzeczywistości. Gdybym go nie wyśniła, już by mnie z wami nie było. Tak samo miałam dzisiaj. Przyśniło mi się, jak umierasz od tego udławienia...

Dolly bierze wdech, i znowu mówi powoli: Nie wiem, czemu one mi się śnią, ani jak to w ogóle możliwe. Wiem tylko, że je śnię. Z jednej strony chcę od nich uciec, bo one są straszne. Czujesz, jak miażdży ci wszystkie kości, wraz z bólem, a następnie budzisz się w łóżku, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Z drugiej strony, bez nich doszłoby do dwóch tragedii w ciągu dwóch dni.

Dawkins: Jak wiecie, nie wierzę w magię, i tego typu. Dolly, czy pozwolisz mi zbadać te sny?

Dolly: Czy to będzie bolało?

Dawkins: Dolly, czy ty sądzisz, że zaproponowałbym komuś z naszej rodziny, jakieś badania, bez uprzedzenia od razu, jakie będą złe strony?

Dolly: A są?

Dawkins: Jeśli noszenie czapki podczas snu, uważasz za złe, to tak.

Dolly: Tylko tyle?

Dawkins: To specjalna czapka, a bardziej hełm, który będzie obserwował twoje fale mózgowe. Może wykryjemy jakąś zależność między pracą mózgu a snami.

Dolly: Dobra, może znajdziemy też powód, dla którego tylko ja mam te sny, a nikt inny.

Dylan: Warto też zapytać się rodziców, może coś będą wiedzieli.

Reszta dnia była dla Dolly normalnym dniem, skoro go nie wyśniła.

Po śniadaniu Dolly z Dylanem podchodzą do rodziców, Dawkins musi jeszcze zbudować hełm dla Dolly.

Dolly: Mamo, tato, mogę z wami porozmawiać?

Delilah: Słuchamy cię.

Doug: Jak mówi.

Dolly: Od jakiegoś czasu, a dokładniej od wczoraj, śnię...

Delilah: Nie martw się Dolly wszyscy-

Dylan przerywa mamie.

Dylan: Mamo! Pozwól jej skończyć.

Delilah: Przepraszam. Mów dalej Córeczko.

Dolly: Jak mówiłam, śnię... Ale nie są to zwykłe sny. Już dwukrotnie niemalże się wydarzyły. W obu ktoś umarł. I bez nich nie wiem, czy bym ja i Dawkins byli dzisiaj tutaj.

Delilah: Słucham?

Dolly opowiada sny, i dni, w których miały miejsce.

Dolly: Dylan zaproponował mi, żebym się zapytała, bo może będziecie coś widzieli.

Delilah: Przykro mi, ale nie mam pojęcia, czemu masz te sny. Doug masz może pomysł?

Doug: Mam pomysł, ale chcę najpierw to sprawdzić.

Doug był poważny, bardziej poważny niż kiedy odkrył, że rodzina Cruelli wciąż na nas poluje.

Dolly: Dobrze, ale proszę, powiedz jak najszybciej.

Przychodzi Dawkins.

Dawkins: Dolly, chodź, muszę dostosować hełm do twojej głowy, będzie to dla ciebie nudna robota, ale potrzebna, żeby hełm ci nie przeszkadzał w czasie snu.

Dolly idzie za Dawkinsem do jego pracowni. Gdzie Dolly założyła hełm. Wyglądał jak sztywny czepek pływacki ze światełkami jak na choince.

Dolly: Niesamowite! - powiedziała Dolly z podziwem w głosie - Kompletnie nic nie czuję. Wiem, że mam to urządzenie na głowie, a jednak nie czuję kompletnie nic!

Dawkins z dumą w głosie: Starałem się, żeby jak najmniej ci przeszkadzało. Chyba dobrze mi poszło. Dobra. Pora objaśnić ja to działa. Hełm będzie sczytywał twoje fale mózgowe, i zapisywał je na moim komputerze. - Powiedział wskazując na pawpada - jeżeli dzisiaj znowu będziesz miała proroczy sen, to będziemy mogli stwierdzić co się wtedy dzieje w twoim mózgu.

Dolly: Nuuudaaa! Ja się z tym prześpię, a ty zajmiesz się resztą, tak?

Dawkins: Tak...

Dolly: Dzięki braciszku. - po tych słowach liże go po policzku. - Zasłużyłeś.

Dawkins zarumieniony: Spoko...

Dylan wchodzi do pokoju: Wszystko ustawione?

Dawkins: Tak, wszystko gotowe, jedyne czego potrzeba, to tego, żeby Dolly poszła spać.

Dolly: To dobrze, że już jest noc. Bo spać mi się chce, niesamowicie.

Dawkins: Pawpad będzie zapisywał wszystko cały czas, więc jutro przejrzę wszystko. Wieczorem powinienem wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Pod warunkiem, że znowu coś wyśnisz.

Dolly: Dobra, to idę spać.

Dolly i Dylan wychodzą z pokoju.

Dolly: Emm. Dylan, w sumie nie spytałam. Jak ci się ze mną spało?

Dylan: Szczerze, dobrze jak nigdy. Sny miałem jak z bajki, a kiedy mnie obudziłaś, to nawet nie czułem się zmęczony, a wręcz byłem pełen energii. Co najmniej jakby sama twoja obecność sprawiała, że lepiej mi się śpi.

Dolly: Jak chcesz, możemy sprawdzić tę teorię. - Przytula się do Dylana. - Chodźmy znowu spać razem!

Dylan: Jeśli tego chcesz, ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

Dolly: Mam nadzieję, że nic ci się nie stanie przez ten kask.

Dylan: Raczej nie, a nawet jeśli, jestem gotów podjąć ryzyko.

Idą razem do domku na drzewie, kładą się na posłaniu. Dolly obejmuje Dylana i mocno ściska. Dylan zaskoczony, odwraca się do niej twarzą. I odwzajemnia uścisk.

Dylan: Dobranoc Dolly.

Dolly: Dobranoc kochanie.

Dylan: Co?

Dolly liże Dylana po nosie: Dylan! Dobranoc Dylan - i kładzie głowę na poduszce.

Dylan zarumieniony: Tak... Dobranoc. - Idzie w ślady siostry.


	4. Odrzuciłaś Hansela?

Dolly była w parku. Znowu. Rozmawiała z przyjaciółmi Roxy, Snowball i Fergusem, o swoim ostatnim śnie z Dawkinsem. Dylan zajmował się rodzeństwem, więc miała luz, i mogła się zabawić. Tak opowiadała o tym śnie, kiedy podszedł do nich Hansel.

Hansel: Dolly, mogę cię prosić na słówko?

Dolly z maślanymi oczami: Oczywiście.

Reszta dziewczyn piszczy.

Dolly: No więc, o co chodzi?

Hansel: Jest pewna rzecz, o której chcę, żebyś wiedziała. Kocham cię.

Dolly w szoku: Co?

Hansel: Tak. Do tej pory bałem się zapytać, bo przecież jesteś niesamowitą dziewczyną. Zabawną, pomagasz rodzicom opiekować się swoimi 97 rodzeństwa. Utrzymujesz ich wszystkich radosnych. Strach trochę pomyśleć co tam by się działo, gdyby ciebie zabrakło. Czy chcesz zostać moją dziewczyną?

Dolly: TAK!!! Z chęcią!!!

Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały jak z oddali, a wszystko pokrywało się mgłą, ponieważ Dolly zaczęła się budzić. Dolly była szczęśliwa. Pierwszy raz sen nie zwiastował czegoś złego. Do tego przepowiedział taką niesamowitą rzecz! Hansel, w którym od początku ich znajomości się kochała, chciał być z nią! Jednak w następnej chwili Dolly poczuła ciepło ciała brata, który leżał obok niej. Brata, który od zawsze się opiekował nią, oraz jej rodzeństwem. Ten brat, którego kochała. Do tej pory myślała, że to miłość taka jak brat do brata. Jednak ten sen uświadomił ją, że ta miłość jest na tym podobnym poziomie jak ta do Hansela. Kochała Dylana. Bardziej niż tylko jak brata. Dolly uderzyła głową w poduszkę, i szepnęła zła "Czemu te sny są takie dobijające?". Uderzenie to, obudziło Dylana.

Dylan: Co się stało? Co ci się przyśniło tym razem?

Dolly opowiada sen.

Dylan: To super! Od dawna było widać, że się w nim kochasz. Teraz będziecie parą, zawsze tego chciałaś prawda?

Dolly: Niby prawda, ale teraz kiedy do tego "doszło". Nie jestem pewna czy tego chcę.

Dylan: Nie wiesz, czy chcesz?

Dolly: Dokładnie. Nie wiem, czy on jest tym odpowiednim. Czy może nie ktoś inny, kto opiekował się mną, od dawna?

Dylan: Ktoś inny? Opiekował się? Znam go? Bo nikt mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

Dolly: Tak, znasz. - Dolly wystawia język - Ale nie powiem ci kto, dopóki nie uznam, że możesz wiedzieć kto. Dobra, a teraz pytanie. Jak się spało? Tak samo jak wczoraj?

Dylan ze smutną miną: Nie tak samo jak wczoraj.

Dolly posmutniała.

Dylan teraz już z uśmiechem: Lepiej niż wczoraj. Sny miałem jeszcze lepsze, i choć myślałem, że wczoraj miałem pełne baterie, dzisiaj mam je jeszcze mocniej naładowane.

Dolly: To, co powiesz, żebyśmy od teraz spali razem?

Dylan: A co jeśli rodzice się dowiedzą?

Dolly: Dylan... Jesteś tym mądrym, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą? Przecież oni wracają co noc do domu. I jestem gotowa się założyć, że mama przynajmniej raz zajrzała do jednego z naszych pokoi. Oni już wiedzą, że śpimy razem.

Dylan: Ta, pewnie masz rację. W każdym razie ja nie mam nic przeciwko spaniu z tobą.

Tym razem to Dylan polizał Dolly po nosie. Następnie się uśmiechnął.

Dolly zarumieniona: No, to mamy ustalone. A teraz trzeba zrobić śniadanie.

Dylan i Dolly poszli do domu. Przy śniadaniu.

Dylan: Dolly, w sumie mnie to zastanowiło. Czemu od... twoich urodzin, zaczęłaś mi pomagać z obowiązkami?

Dolly: Widzisz. Kiedy miałam wtedy to małe załamanie nerwowe. Ty przyszedłeś mi pomóc. Podniosłeś na duchu, wskazałeś jasne strony. Więc chciałam ci jakoś za to podziękować.

Dylan: Dzięki, kiedy ma się dwie osoby, do jednej pracy, to zawsze jest raźniej, i szybciej idzie praca. Więc miło jest mieć jakąś pomoc.

Po chwili Dylana znowu uderzyły wątpliwości co do spania razem.

Dylan: Dolly, naprawdę sądzisz, że rodzice wiedzą, że śpimy razem?

Dolly: Jasne. Chcesz, możemy się zapytać. - Następnie mówi na tyle głośno, że rodzice mogą ją usłyszeć. - Mamo, Tato, pytanie, możemy razem z Dylanem spać w domu na drzewie?

Delilah: Myślałam, że już to robicie.

Dolly: Ta, ale Dylan się bał, że jak się dowiecie, to będziecie źli i będzie kara.

Delilah z uśmiechem: Nie martw się Dylan, nawet przedwczesne wnuki nie sprawią, że was rozdzielimy.

Dylan i Dolly: Mamo!!!

Delilah: No co? Mówię prawdę. Co nie Doug?

Doug: Jak najbardziej. Jakby nie było, ostatecznie nie macie wspólnej krwi. Więc w łóżku nie musicie tylko spać.

Dylan i Dolly znowu: Tato! To tylko spanie, a nie to!

Delilah: Naprawdę jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście? Byłam pewna, że do tej pory zrobicie to chociaż raz.

Dylan i Dolly: Mamo!

Dylan: To nie może mieć miejsca, tym bardziej że dzisiaj ma się zacząć związek Dolly z Hanselem! Zresztą nawet jak nie on, to Dolly się zastanawiała nad jeszcze innym psem

Delilah: Dylan, jesteś pewien, że jesteś szczęśliwy z tego powodu?

Dylan: Cokolwiek sprawi, że Dolly będzie szczęśliwa, sprawi, że ja będę szczęśliwy.

Ostatnie słowa Dylana zaskoczyły Dolly. I sprawiły, że jeszcze bardziej nie była pewna związku z Hanselem.

Dzień trwał, przyszedł czas na park. Dolly rozmawiała z Roxy, Snowball i Fergusem o swoim śnie z Dawkinsem. Tym razem wszystko szło dokładnie jak w śnie. Żadnych różnic. Nawet wiatr wiał tak samo. Podczas rozmowy podszedł do nich Hansel, i poprosił Dolly na słówko.

Hansel mówi dokładnie to samo co we śnie.

Hansel: Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?

Chwila ciszy.

Hansel: Dolly?

Dolly: Hansel, chodzi o to... Gdybyś zapytał się o to, jeszcze wczoraj, od razu bym się zgodziła, ale teraz, nie jestem pewna czy tego chcę. Odkąd cię poznałam, chciałam być z tobą, myślałam, że jesteś psem mojego życia. Dzisiaj, przyśniła mi się ta sytuacja. Jak mnie się pytasz o to, o co się teraz pytasz. Wszystko było inaczej do mojej odpowiedzi. Wtedy byłam szczęśliwa, ale kiedy się obudziłam... poczułam Dylana. Opiekował się mną, odkąd się znamy, choć nie zawsze to doceniałam. Przepraszam Hansel, ale moja odpowiedź brzmi "nie".

Hansel uśmiechnął się, ale widać, że jest smutny.

Hansel: Dylan ma szczęście.

Dolly: Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Dolly wraca do przyjaciół.

Snowball: Co chciał Hansel?

Dolly: Chciał być moim chłopakiem. Właśnie dlatego poszliśmy na słowo.

Roxy: To super! Zawsze tego chciałaś!

Dolly: Odmówiłam mu.

Wszyscy: CO?!

Fergus: Czemu?

Dolly: Uświadomiłam sobie, że to nie jest to, czego chcę.

Snowball: Ktoś inny.

Roxy: Ktoś inny.

Fergus: Kto to?

Dolly: Znacie go, możecie być pewni. Ale dopóki nie powiem mu, wam też nie.

Wszyscy: Szkoda.

Wizyta w parku się skończyła. Wszyscy wrócili do domu, gdzie zjedli kolację. Po posiłku Dawkins podszedł do Dolly i powiedział, że analiza skończona. Po czym udali się do jego pokoju.

Dawkins puszcza na pawpadzie jakiś filmik z głową i kolorami.

Dawkins: Tak wyglądają fale mózgowe przeciętnego psa. Testowałem. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

Dawkins włącza inny film, tym razem z jego głową, światła były jaśniejsze, i bardziej ruchliwe.

Dawkins: Tak wyglądają moje fale mózgowe. Powiem tylko, że im jaśniejsze i bardziej ruchliwe, tym mądrzejsza istota.

Dawkins włącza film z Dolly. Światło prawie ich oślepiło. A ruszało się tak szybko, że wszystko zlewało się w białe światło.

Dawkins: Tak wyglądają twoje fale mózgowe kiedy śpisz. Wtedy myślisz lepiej, niż wszyscy geniusze do tej pory, razem wziętych. Te sny to najpewniej wyniki przewidywania twojego mózgu, na podstawie zebranych informacji.

Dolly w szoku: Czyli, moje sny biorą się z tego, że jestem nerdem?

Dawkins: Jeśli określenie "Nerd" oznacza, że jesteś niesamowicie inteligentna. To tak. Jedna dziwna rzecz jest taka, że kiedy się budzisz, to wszystko gaśnie.

Dawkins przełącza na inny film z Dolly. Wyglądał jak przy normalnym psie.

Dawkins: Tak to wygląda, kiedy nie śpisz.

Dolly: Czyli jestem super inteligentna... Tylko kiedy śpię?

Dawkins: Tak. Nie wiem czemu, tylko wtedy, ale tak właśnie jest.

Dolly: Ale skoro mam taki niesamowity mózg, to czemu te sny nie sprawdzają się dokładnie. To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle, cieszę się, że się nie sprawdziły, ale nie powinnam przewidywać tego wraz ze zmianami?

Dawkins: To zależy jakie dane twój mózg bierze pod uwagę. Przewidzieć można każdą sytuację, jeśli ma się dość informacji, jednak przez to, że informacje zbiera twój normalny mózg, mogą pojawić się różnice.

Dolly: Dzięki Dawkins, trochę to ciężkie, będę musiała się z tym przespać, ale myślę, że będę w porządku.

Dawkins: Jeszcze jedna rzecz. Kiedy wczoraj do pokoju wszedł Dylan. Część mózgu, odpowiedzialna za miłość, podświetliła się.

Dylan: Co? Przecież to niemożliwe. Wczoraj kochała Hansela, a jak mi mówiła, jest inny pies, który się nią opiekował.

Dolly: To ty.

Dylan: Że jak?

Dolly: To ty jesteś tym innym psem. Hansela odrzuciłam, bo kocham cię.

Dylan przez chwilę zaniemówił.

Dylan: Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie przyszła mi do głowy miłość. Choć zawsze darzyłem cię większym uczuciem niż resztę rodzeństwa.

Dolly liże Dylana po nosie, po czym z uśmiechem mówi: Może pomysły rodziców nie są takie złe?

Dylan: Może i tak, ale dzisiaj jeszcze się wstrzymajmy z tym, dobrze?

Dolly: Dobrze. Ja dzisiaj już idę spać. Do widzenia w domku na drzewie. Dobranoc Dawkins.

Dawkins, który był świadkiem pocałunku Dolly: D-Dobranoc.


	5. Możemy go zatrzymać?

To było dziwne uczucie. Dolly biegła na 4 łapach. Czyli tak jak powinna. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu, nie było jej wygodnie tak biec. Miała ochotę wstać na dwie tylnie łapy, i pobiec w ten sposób. Tego chciało jej ciało, ale dalej biegła na czworaka. Uciekała przed czymś. Nie wiedziała co to jest, ale słyszała głośnie tupanie i głos człowieka.

Rzeźnik: Oddawaj mi kiełbasę złodzieju!

Dolly zorientowała się, że w zębach trzymała sznur kiełbasy. Rzeźnik gonił ją przez kilka ulic, aż się zmęczył, i uznał że nie sensu tak się męczyć dla kilku kiełbasek.

Dolly powoli zwalniała, dalej trzymając sznur w zębach. Powoli poszła do zaułka, gdzie spotkała trzy psy. Bezdomne psy, których nie znała.

???: Widzę że wywiązałeś się, a nawet przyniosłeś więcej jak trzeba.

Powiedział wąchając kiełbasę.

???: Jak widzisz Szefie, dziesięć sztuk kiełbasy. Chcieliście dwie na łebka, ale wziąłem jeszcze cztery dla siebie.

Ostatnie słowa, wydobyły się z ust Dolly, jednak to nie ona mówiła. To nie był jej głos, tylko jakiegoś chłopca. Znała ten głos, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć skąd.

Szef się uśmiechnął złowieszczo.

Szef: Ok, czyli dziewięć dla nas, reszta dla ciebie. Dodatkowo, za nieposłuszeństwo czeka cię kara. Chłopcy.

Dolly poczuła ugryzienie na łapie. Zawiła się z bólu, następnie poczuła uderzenie w głowę. Przewróciła się na plecy. Później wszystkie uderzenia były albo w głowę, albo w brzuch. Tak nieprzerwanie, aż się nie znudzili. W czasie kary, jeśli kiełbasę, którą Dolly ukradła. Kiedy skończyli, Szef ugryzł ostatnią kiełbasę.

Chłopiec: Moja...

Przerwało mu ostatnie uderzenie.

Szef: To część twojej kary. Ostatnią kiełbaskę zjem ja. Jest już późno, więc lepiej się prześpij. Jutro czeka cię kolejne zamówienie. Tym razem bądź dokładny.

Trzy psy opuściły zaułek, pozostawiając Chłopca samego. Ten przez chwilę leżał, pozostając w agonii. Po jakiejś pół godzinie przewrócił się, spojrzał w szybę okna. I Dolly zobaczyła chłopca, znała go. Młody, wychudzony blondyn, z czerwoną, pogniecioną kurtką. Hunter.

Hunter do siebie praktycznie płacząc: Czemu to mnie spotyka? Czy nie postąpiłem dobrze, ratując te Dalmatyńczyki? Czemu po tym skończyłem w ten sposób? Nie należy mi się za to jakaś nagroda?

Dolly, widząc odbitego w szybie okna Huntera, nie widziała już wroga, jakim jeszcze wczoraj by go uważała. Mimo że uratował jej rodzinę, to najpierw on pomógł ją uwięzić, a tego nie mogła wybaczyć. Teraz widziała słabe, porzucone dziecko, nad którym się znęcają. Gdyby mogła, przytuliłaby go, by chociaż w ten sposób mu ulżyć. Dolly poczuła wilgoć na policzkach. 

Hunter płakał.

Wraz z jego szlochem, zaczęła się budzić.

W łóżku, z Dylanem przytulonym do jej boku, dalej czuła smutek spowodowany Hunterem. Sama jego sytuacja sprawiła, zaczęła płakać, i mocno przytuliła się do Dylana. Tak mocno go ścisnęła, że aż obudził się z jękiem.

Dylan: Dusisz mnie, wiesz?

Dolly rozluźnia trochę uścisk.

Dylan: Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Dolly: ...

Dylan: W porządku.

Dylan odwzajemnia ten mocny uścisk.

Dylan: Daj znać, jak poczujesz się lepiej.

Dolly kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu. Leżą tak jakieś 15 minut, aż w końcu Dylan mówi.

Dylan: Jak chcesz, później możemy to wznowić, ale teraz musimy zrobić śniadanie dla rodziny. 

Dolly ponownie kiwa głową puszcza Dylana, i wstaje. Dylan zaraz za nią. Dolly ze zwieszoną głową idzie do kuchni, gdzie wraz z Dylanem jak co dzień robią śniadanie.

Dylan liże Dolly po nosie po czym: To jak, chcesz się wygadać?

Dolly: ... tak.

Dolly opowiada sen. Kiedy przypomniała sobie widok Huntera, znowu sperliły się jej łzy w oczach.

Dolly: My musimy go znaleźć Dylan. Musimy mu pomóc. 

Dylan: W porządku.

Dolly szczęśliwa: Naprawdę? Nie wkręcasz?!

Dylan: Czemu miałbym? Niedawno mówiłem. Cokolwiek sprawi że poczujesz się lepiej, sprawi że będę szczęśliwy.

Dolly liże Dylana po nosie i tuli go.

Dolly: Dziękuję.

Razem dokończyli robienie śniadania, zawołali rodzinę. Po śniadaniu chcieli ustawić Dawkinsa na dowodzącego żeby poszukać Huntera, ale powiedział, że siedzi nad falami Dolly, bo może znaleźć coś nowego. Ustawili więc Da Vinci, w nadziei że da sobie radę.

Dylan: Więc gdzie szukamy?

Dolly: Myślę, że najlepiej by było poczekać przed tym ślepym zaułkiem i kiedy Hunter przybiegnie. Porozmawiać z nim.

Dylan: Jestem pod wrażeniem. Plan na moim poziomie. Na pewno teraz nie spisz?

Dolly dalej idąc, klepie Dylana po tyłku.

Dolly: A czy zrobiłabym to jakbym spała?

Dylan: Dolly! Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym!

Dolly ze śmiechem: Spokojnie, nikt nie zauważył tego klepnięcia. Dobra. Jesteśmy. To tutaj Hunter przyszedł po kradzieży.

Dylan: Trochę ciemna ta uliczka.

Dolly: Dlatego ją wybrali.

Dylan się rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu kryjówki, dzięki której nie wpłyną na reakcję Huntera.

Dylan: Poczekajmy za tamtym rogiem.

Usadowili się, i wtuleni w siebie, czekali. Hunter przybiegł po jakichś 5 minutach. Nie zauważył ich. Dobrze, więc nie zmienili za dużo. Chwilę później weszły tam trzy psy. Dolly rozpoznała w nich trójkę ze snu.

Dolly: To oni.

Dylan: Chodźmy.

Szef: Czyli dziewięć dla nas, reszta dla...

Dolly przerwała mu.

Dolly: Zostawcie go!

Szef: To nie twoja sprawa kochana.

Dolly: To mój przyjaciel, więc jednak moja.

Szef: Dobrze, więc daję ci do wyboru, albo sobie teraz pójdziesz, i nas zostawisz, albo zajmiemy się tobą, twoim chłopakiem, oraz tym tutaj.

Powiedział wskazując Huntera. Hunter zdawał się być zdezorientowany przez sytuację. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby miał jakiegoś dalmatyńczyka za przyjaciela.

Szef: Liczę do trzech, jeśli do tego momentu nie pójdziecie sobie, ja i moi podwładni, zajmiemy się wami.

Szef: Raz

Dolly i Dylan patrzą na siebie, i kiwają głowami. Co Szef uśmiecha się w błędnym przekonaniu, że to zgoda na odejście.

Szef: Dwa.

Dolly rzuca się na Szefa, i gryzie go w szyję.

Dylan robi to samo z jednym z pachołków. Jednak drugi już biegł na ratunek kompanowi.

Hunter widząc, że dwa psy, których nie rozpoznał, starało się go uratować przed tą trójką, rzucił się na trzeciego, zanim dosięgnął Dylana.

Dolly, Dylan i Hunter, trzymali całą trójkę tak, że nie daliby rady się uwolnić samemu.

Dolly, owinęła jedną łapą szyję Szefa, drugą złapała fragment szkła i przycisnęła kawałek, do szyi Szefa.

Dolly: A teraz panowie, Dylan i Hunter was puszczą, jeśli wyjdziecie bez słowa, puszczę też szefa. Jeśli spróbujecie go uwolnić, jeden ruch, i nie będzie czego ratować. Zrozumiano?

Pachołki pokiwali głowami.

Szef: Idioci! Ona blefuje!

Dolly nacisnęła trochę bardziej szkło. Szef poczuł, że coś po nim spływa.

Dolly: Na pewno?

Szef zrobił wielkie oczy.

Szef: Blizna, Trzon, róbcie jak mówi.

Dolly kiwnęła głową na Dylana i Huntera, a ci puścili swoich zakładników. Oczywiście wybiegli z uliczki, w obawie, że jeśli poczekają dłużej, ich szefowi się oberwie.

Szef: Oni poszli, więc możesz mnie już puścić.

Dolly puszcza szefa i kawałek szkła.

Dolly: Idź, i nigdy nie zawracaj głowy mi, bądź moim przyjaciołom.

Szef też uciekł.

Dylan podszedł do Dolly.

Dylan: Nie sądziłem, że byłabyś zdolna do zabójstwa...

Dolly: Bo nie byłabym. Miał rację, to był blef. Jednak moja granica była dalej niż jego. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę odreagować.

Dolly rzuca na Dylana, tym razem żeby się przytulić, a nie żeby grozić. Dolly zaczęła płakać w objęciach Dylana. Hunter dopiero rozpoznał psy, które go uratowały.

Hunter: Dolly? Dylan? To wy? Czemu mi pomogliście? Skąd wiedzieliście gdzie mnie szukać?

Dolly trochę się uspokoiła. Przerwała uścisk i zwróciła się do Huntera. Wyjaśniła mu, jak zaczęła ostatnio śnić przepowiadające sny, i jaki miała sen tej nocy.

Hunter: Ale czemu mi pomogliście? Przecież prawie doprowadziłem do waszej śmierci.

Dolly: Prawda, ale ostatecznie uratowałeś nas od niej. Nie mogę ci wybaczyć tej próby, ale zrobiłeś za dużo dobrego, żeby żyć w ten sposób.

Hunter tuli Dolly

Hunter: Dziękuję.

Dylan: Chodźmy, musimy cię jakoś wprowadzić do rodziny.

Dylan i Dolly, ukryli Huntera w domku na drzewie, do czasu Kolacji, co nie było znowu tak długo, bo kiedy wracali, był już wieczór.

Kiedy wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia. Hunter wyszedł z domku, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Tak jak zaplanowali.

Dolly: Mamo, Tato, wiem że jest u nas już dość dużo ciał w tym domu. Jednak zastanawiam się, czy byłoby miejsce dla jeszcze jednego.

Delilah: O kim mowa?

Dolly: Proszę, wejdź.

Następnie Hunter wszedł do jadalni.

Dizzy i Dee Dee: Pan Śmieszna Twarz!

Po czym rzucają się na niego ze śmiechem. Po czym reszta szczeniąt robi to samo.

Delilah: Rozumiem, że chodziło wam o tego tutaj Młodzieńca.

Dolly: Tak.

Delilah: Cóż, nie możemy pozwolić mu mieszkać u nas za darmo. - Na te słowa Dolly spuściła uszy. - Jednak skoro uratował naszą rodzinę, możemy go przechować do czasu, aż nie będzie wstanie sam żyć. - Dolly znowu ma uszy wysoko. - Jeśli się nie mylę, to u ludzi jest to osiemnaście lat. Hunter chłopcze, ile masz lat? - ostatnie słowa mówi do Huntera (Oczywiście)

Hunter: Szesnaście proszę pani.

Delilah: Więc przez dwa lata, będziesz pomagał Dolly i Dylanowi, ze szczeniakami, albo pracował na tyle, na ile pozwalają ludzkie standardy. Podobno możecie pracować od szesnastu lat, choć na niższych warunkach.

Hunter: To prawda.

Delilah: Po tych dwóch latach, zdecydujemy co się z tobą zrobi. Może zostaniesz naszym "właścicielem" choć będziesz bardziej symbolem niż faktycznym właścicielem.

Hunter: Oczywiście.

Delilah: Największy problem będzie z miejscem spania. Jak wiesz, mamy lekki tłum w tym domu.

Hunter: Mogę spać na każdym skrawku podłogi. To i tak lepsze od ulicy.

Delilah: Dobrze, będziesz spać w pokoju z Dawkinsem. I tak ma go na własność, co nie jest zbytnio fair wobec innych.

Dawkins: Dobrze mamo.

Delilah: Dobrze, więc skoro to już ustalone, to może dołączysz do naszej kolacji? Dzisiaj tylko psia karma, ale od jutra postaramy się zacząć robić coś bardziej pod... Ludzkie podniebienie.

Hunter: Proszę się nie martwić. Potrafię o siebie zadbać... Tylko pod warunkiem że mam dach nad głową. W innym wypadku jestem trochę zagubiony... Dlatego skończyłem w sytuacji w której Dolly i Dylan mnie znaleźli. Teraz nawet nie rozumiem czemu nie wpadłem na pomysł z pracą. W każdym razie dzisiaj karma, jutro na śniadanie też, ale później załatwię coś sobie.

Delilah: W porządku, więc zajadaj z nami.

Dylan kładzie miskę z psią karmą przy miejscu obok siebie. Oczywiste zaproszenie by usiadł koło niego. Kolacja dalej przeminęła normalnie, bez zakłóceń, w miłej rodzinnej atmosferze. Wszyscy poszli do swoich łóżek, a w domku na drzewie.

Dylan: Nadal uważasz te sny za przekleństwo?

Dolly: Tak. To będzie moje przekleństwo.

Dylan: Mimo tego wszystkiego co daliśmy radę zrobić dzięki nim?

Dolly: Tak. To przekleństwo, ale takie, które można wykorzystać na własną korzyść.

Dylan: Chyba nie mogę zmienić twojego zdania na ten temat mam rację?

Dolly: Masz rację.

Dolly liże Dylana po nosie.

Dolly: Dobranoc.

I zamyka oczy, przez kilka chwil udając że chrapie.

Dylan: Dobranoc.

Ten też polizał ją po nosie, również zamknął oczy, lecz on bez udawanego chrapania. Po prostu poszedł spać.


	6. Inna Dolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolly poznaje przyczynę swoich snów, jednak po więcej informacji zostaje odesłana.  
> Do kogo? I przez kogo?

Dolly znowu obudziła się we śnie. Było już ranek. Kiedy się rozejrzała, znowu nie było Dylana obok niej. Jednak przy wejściu, zobaczyła psa. Jednak światło sprawiło, że był on tylko czarną postacią. Kształt wydawał się Dolly znajomy, jednak nie była pewna czy dobrze widzi.

Dolly: Kto tam?

?????: Ty.

Dolly: Że niby co?

Ciemny kształt ruszył się, pokazując swoją twarz... twarz Dolly.

?????: Jestem Yllod. Twoja druga osobowość. Mądrzejsza osobowość. To ja tworzyłam te sny, dzięki którym byłaś w stanie uratować rodzinę.

Dolly: Yllod... trochę dziwne imię. Będę cię nazywać Camilla.

Yllod: Dobra, skoro tak wolisz. Myślałam raczej z myślą twoje imię od tyłu, ale jak pamiętasz, to imię też ma swoje znaczenie.

Dolly: Ale... Czemu tu jesteś? Nie zrozum mnie źle. To nie jest tak, że cię nie lubię, ale to moje ciało, i mój mózg. Nie chcę się nim dzielić.

Camilla: Nie martw się, nie chcę chodzić, oddychać, czy innych rzeczy, jakkolwiek to by nie brzmiało. Tutaj, w świecie snów, nie muszę tego robić, mogę się skupić w 100% swojemu hobby. Więc jedyny moment, w którym będziesz mnie zauważać, to w snach. Przechodząc do tego czemu tu jestem? Lepiej by było, gdybyś zapytała ojca. Nie chcę niszczyć waszej relacji. On powinien ci to powiedzieć, nie ktoś inny.

Dolly: Ooookk... faktycznie dziwnie wyglądał kiedy zapytałam go o sny. Jakby wiedział, co jest na rzeczy. Choć pewnie wiesz to z moich wspomnień.

Camilla: Dokładnie. 

Dolly: Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Camilla: Nigdy się mnie o to nie pytaj. Po prostu idź od razu do pytania.

Dolly: Dobra. Czy mogłabyś robić te sny trochę mniej... realistyczne? Jeszcze kilka i boję się, że będę się bała w ogóle zasnąć.

Camilla: Postaram się, dotąd robiłam je takie, żeby skłonić cię do zapobiegnięciu tym wydarzeniom. Teraz kiedy się spotkałyśmy, myślę, że mogę trochę spuścić z tonu, jeśli w ogóle tworzyć te sny. Mogę ci po prostu mówić, co się wydarzy.

Dolly: Nie lubię gadki. Lepiej zobaczyć, ale nie chcę czuć tych wszystkich bóli i cierpienia, a przynajmniej w zmniejszonej ilości.

Camilla: Da radę zrobić.

Dolly: Wspominałaś o hobby. Czym ono jest?

Camilla się uśmiechnęła.

Camilla: Przewidywanie co się stanie następnie. Znając odpowiednią ilość danych, można przewidzieć.

Dolly zakryła Camilli pyszczek łapą.

Dolly: Gadasz jak Dawkins.

Dolly zabiera łapę.

Camilla: Tyle że to prawda, choć rozumiem, że cię to nie obchodzi. W każdym razie lubię przewidywać, co się stanie następnie. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie uznać za swój szósty zmysł, czy inny anioł stróż. - trochę ciszej - Gdzie tym właściwie miałam być.

Dolly: Powtórz, proszę.

Camilla: Nie nic, to coś, co twój ojciec powinien ci wyjaśnić. Teraz jednak powinnaś się obudzić. Nie udław się.

Dolly: Co masz na myśli?

Camilla: Zrozumiesz.

Camilla zaśmiała się, a Dolly zaczęła się budzić.

Wszystko zaszło mgłą. Dolly się obudziła, choć jeszcze nie otworzyła oczu. Od razu poczuła, że ma coś w pyszczku, coś, co niemal idealnie wpasowywało się w jej usta. To coś było twarde i miało specyficzny smak. Spróbowała poczuć językiem, co to jest. Mimo twardości było zrobione z mięsa. To coś było dość grube, żeby leżało swobodnie między bocznymi zębami Dolly i dość długie, żeby sięgało krtani Dolly, pod koniec, czyli przy krtani Dolly, zwężało się trochę niczym grot strzały. Nagle usłyszała.

Dylan: Dolly... co ty robisz?

Słychać było, że ma problem z oddechem.

Dolly otworzyła oczy, i zobaczyła, że miała przed oczami ogon. Ogon Dylana. Skoro widziała ogon Dylana, to znaczy, że to, co miała w ustach to...

Dolly się zerwała z łóżka, wyciągając to coś z ust co okazało się być penisem Dylana.

Dolly szybko: Przepraszam Dylan. Nie wiem, co się stało. Obudziłam się, i od razu miałam go w ustach, nie wiedziałam, co to jest, i byłam ciekawa...

Dylan: Nie martw się. Trochę to dziwne, ale ostatecznie sama właśnie powiedziałaś, że nie było to zamierzone. Dziwne, że ruszałaś się tak we śnie, ale nie jestem zły. Tylko teraz będę miał trochę spóźniony start, bo będę musiał się tym zająć...

Dolly: Jeszcze raz przepraszam, mogę ci z tym jakoś pomóc?

Dylan zarumieniony: Tym akurat wolałbym się zająć samemu, ale jak chcesz mi pomóc, to pójdź zrobić śniadanie.

Dolly: Dobrze.

Dolly idzie do kuchni, robi śniadanie. Zajęło trochę czasu robienie 101 porcji, po czym woła rodzinę. Jednak Dylan nie zszedł jeszcze z domku na drzewie.

Delilah: Wiesz może Dolly, co się stało z Dylanem?

Dolly: Taaaak, pójdę po niego.

Minęło pół godziny.

Delilah: Trochę jej schodzi w tym domku na drzewie. Lepiej pójdę sprawdzić.

Delilah wychodzi z kuchni do ogrodu, po czym wspina się do domku. Puka do drzwi, które po chwili otwiera Dylan.

Dylan: Witaj mamo. Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

Delilah: Cóż, śniadanie zostało podane, a ty jeszcze nie wyszedłeś z domku, martwiłam się. Dolly miała do ciebie pójść, ale chyba się zagubiła.

Dolly wchodzi do drzwi: Tutaj jestem. Dylan chciał, żebym mu z czymś pomogła.

Dylan: Dokładnie! Właśnie skończyliśmy, i mieliśmy iść na śniadanie kiedy ty zapukałaś.

Delilah: Dobrze. Chodźmy więc.

Kiedy szli Delilah: Dolly, masz coś białego na pyszczku.

Dolly ścierając plamkę: Dzięki.

Cała trójka wróciła do kuchni, na śniadanie.

W czasie śniadania Dolly opowiadała Dylanowi, jaki sen miała tym razem, oraz o Camilli. Kiedy większość już skończyła swoją karmę.

Dolly: Tato, możemy porozmawiać?

Doug: Tak, właściwie dzisiaj wziąłem sobie wolne, żeby móc z tobą porozmawiać na temat tych twoich snów.

Dolly: Co do nich, to wiem co, a raczej kto je powodował. Dokładniej to jest moja druga osobowość, jak się okazuje, która nazywa się Camilla.

Doug: Oh, czyli wiesz już o twoim drugim ja. To dobrze. Będzie mi to łatwiej wyjaśnić.

Dolly: O czym ty mówisz tato? 

Doug: Wczoraj powiedziałem o tym twojej matce. Obawiałem się, że zareaguje gorzej, ale chyba mimo wszystko dalej mnie kocha. Jednak Dolly, to będą dłuższe wyjaśnienia. Chodźmy do pokoju mojego i waszej matki.

Dolly: Dobrze. Dylan, też chodź, myślę, że będę lepiej się czuć z tobą w pobliżu.

Dylan: Dobra. Dawkins, Dante, Da Vinci, proszę, zajmijcie się dzisiaj szczeniakami, bardzo was proszę. Mam wrażenie, że trochę nam zejdzie przy tej rozmowie.

Po tych słowach skierowali się do pokoju rodziców, a Delilah wyszła do pracy.


End file.
